yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = Kenshō Ono }} Yuri is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, and is a member of Duel Academy. He is the Fusion Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki, Yuto and Yugo. Design Appearance Yuri's face resembles that of his counterparts. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is uniformly purple with pink underneath but is smooth in the back, while his bangs extend outward of his face, two of them pointing upwards and two others form a vague "M"-shape. His outfit appears to be a high-ranking uniform of sorts, being made of a purple shirt with a pink-and-blue area on the stomach and a long coat backing, a purple jacket with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with amber gems on top, light blue pants, silver boots, and a short pinkish-red cape. Much like Yugo & Yuto, Yuri appears to have the ability to make damage real as shown when his Dragon managed to destroy a huge block of Ice in the Iceberg field when pursuing Yuzu. Personality Based on his first appearance, Yuri doesn't like the fact when people get in the way of his work, especially if its on the order of the Professor, and would use full force to remove them. He doesn't care about what the Professor wants, and would follow any order from him blindly, even if its kidnapping. Biography After Yuto and Yugo's Duel, Reo Akaba informed Yuri about Yuzu Hiragi's existence after investigating Sora's memories. He ordered Yuri to bring Yuzu to Duel Academy. Yuri later appeared before Dennis Macfield in the Standard Dimension appearing to know him. ".]] Immediately after arriving in the Standard Dimension, he managed to see Yuzu preparing to battle the Obelisk Force before being briefed by Dennis that Yuzu had swapped clothes with Selena so that Selena could locate Shun. Just as Yuri and Dennis were about to join the Obelisk Force, they were interrupted by Olga and Halil, who mistook Yuri as a Tournament Duelist and challenging them to a Duel. Despite being angered by the interruption, Yuri accepted the duo's challenge. He defeated them both and sealed them into cards. Yuri then approached Yuzu Hiragi just as she was about to Duel the Obelisk Force and ordered them to withdraw so he could talk to her himself. Though Yuzu initially mistook Yuri as Yuya, Yuri quickly dismissed her, explained that she was required by the Professor and tried to convince her to surrender and join him. He claiming it was pointless to stand in his way. However Yuzu refused to do so and ran away. Yuri calmly pursued Yuzu managing to locate her using his Dragon and using its powers to display his strength by having it destroy a huge block of ice. Yuri once again attempted to convince Yuzu to surrender. However, before Yuzu could do so her bracelet glowed once more to Yuri's surprise, causing him to disappear once Yugo was within range. Deck Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters